Kidnapping is Fun!
by animefreak721
Summary: Emiko, a close friend of Hikaru and Kaoru, is sort of kidnapped by the twins to spend the night at their house. After tricking her into a game she was bound to lose, she's their slave for the night. What could happen? Hikaru/OC. Kaoru/OC. Lemon. One-shot. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Ouran Twins/OC fic

OC – Emiko

Profile:

Sex: Female

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: grey and green

Height: 5' 2"

Body Type: Feminine

Likes: Video games, reptiles, sweets, playing pranks

Dislikes: Text books, rats, bitter food, fungus of any species.

* * *

><p><span>Kidnapping is fun!<span>

"…And that's the last one." Emiko sighed in relief as she finished the last of the dishes used at the host club that day. It had taken a few hours to clean them all, because there had been a good deal of guests that day. She turned around where her two friends, Hikaru and Kaoru had been waiting for her to finish. "Okay, now, I can help you out." The twins grinned impishly. She and the twins, while they didn't always agree (Like the way they seemed to think she was their toy), there was one thing they shared in common.

They _loved_ to play pranks on Tamaki Suoh.

And it was so easy, too! The guy was such an idiot. Emiko had a history of playing pranks on her older sisters that caused huge humiliation. They even had to go to another school so her pranks wouldn't follow. She would still occasionally hide something in their backpacks or lunches, like fake frogs or some rotten food to make their books smell bad. They wouldn't retaliate, saying they wouldn't sink to her immature level, which worked for her just fine. She moved to sit on the plush chair across from where the twins were sitting on an equally plush couch.

"So, what's today's poison?" She asked, coming over to sit beside the twins.

"Well, we were thinking something along the lines of the classic tar and feather stuff." Hikaru said, "Just, you know, with honey instead of tar." Emiko nodded.

"You can never go wrong with the classics." She said, "But I wouldn't use honey, if I were you. I'd try molasses instead. It's basically the same stuff, but it's harder to wash out of your clothes, and it's a darker color, so you can see it a lot easier than if you were using honey."

"Nice." Kaoru praised with a grin, scribbling down what she had told them. They had been coming to her for a while for advice on the best pranks for Tamaki.

"So, what were you planning to use as a lure for him?" Emiko asked. The twins shared a glance, and then looked back at her.

"Haruhi." They said at the same time. Emiko grinned.

"Ah, of course." She said, "His one weakness." She leaned back in her seat, "How are you planning on doing it? Actually using Haruhi as bait, or just making something up?"

"Actually using her." Kaoru said.

"If we get within three feet of that girl, he goes ballistic." Hikaru said, "Prime baiting material." Emiko nodded.

"And you have no intention of actually getting Haruhi involved in the prank otherwise, right?" She asked them, looking at them seriously. She had known Haruhi since they were little. When she happened to visit the high school, she learned of her friend's debt to the host club, and immediately wanted to help her pay it off. Haruhi continued to insist that she didn't have to, but Emiko insisted that she wanted to. She does menial chores and doesn't really do anything involving the host club otherwise. So, because they were so close, she didn't want Haruhi to get involved in the twins' pranks other than being harmless bait.

"Yeah, don't worry." Kaoru assured, "She won't get anything on her except if it's by accident."

"Good." Emiko said, she moved to get up from her chair, "If that is all," She began in a mockingly formal tone, "I will see you tomorrow, gentlemen." When she turned around, the twins shared a glance and got up, leaving a different way than her.

* * *

><p>Emiko let out a small moan as she stretched her arms above her head. She walked across the campus of the practically deserted school, planning on going to the bus stop that would take her home. As she walked, she couldn't help but hear something like an echo of her own footsteps, but it didn't seem like an echo. She paused, looking behind her and seeing no one, shrugged it off as her own paranoia and continued walking. Again, she heard the strange echo that sounded like a second set of footsteps. She stopped, and so did the footsteps again. Her heart rate began to increase, fearing that some sicko was following her. To test the theory, she made stomping sounds with her feet, but didn't move, and again that strange echo occurred. Her heart pounded in fear, and she started to run, the echo following her, but not bothering to keep in time with her own feet this time.<p>

Emiko ran through the school's gate and ran down the sidewalk, heading to the bus stop, thinking that this person wouldn't come after her if she was around other people, and maybe she'd be lucky enough to see his face if she made it. As she ran past an alley, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her into the darkness. Emiko let out a shriek as someone's arms went around her, but she was suddenly gagged and a bag was put over her head. She squirmed and struggled, trying her best to get away, but her captor had an incredibly strong grip. She heard pounding footsteps as she kept struggling in his grasp.

"Help me out." The one holding her said to the other, who grabbed her feet and lifted her up as the other one grabbed her arms. They put her into what felt like a backseat of a car. She heard the door slam and the engine rev up as the car moved away. She continued to struggle, planning on fighting off her kidnappers every second that she was with them.

"Stop… squirming!" The one at her feet grunted, trying to keep her from kicking him.

"Hang on." The one holding her hands said, releasing one, which she immediately used to hit his stomach. He let out a groan, but still, he set out what he had wanted to do, and pulled the bag off her head. Emiko was amazed by what she saw.

"Surprise!" Hikaru and Kaoru said with a grin. Emiko looked at them incredulously as she saw that her head was in Hikaru's lap, and her legs were in Kaoru's. They laughed at the look on her face.

"Look, she's speechless!" Hikaru laughed.

"Hang on, I'll get this out of your mouth." Kaoru said, reaching over and taking the gag out of her mouth. Once it was, Emiko sat up and smacked the both of them on the back of the head as hard as she could.

"Ow!"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you two_?_!" She demanded of them as they rubbed where she had hit them, "Instead of just asking me to come with you or something, you decide to fake a _kidnapping?_! I was scared to death, you morons! I thought you were gonna kill me!"

"Oh, come on." Hikaru said, "We thought it would be fun."

"_Fun?_!" Emiko growled out.

"Yeah, seeing as we are, in a sense, kidnapping you." Kaoru said.

"Wait, what?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, we're taking you to our house." Hikaru said. He moved to wrap his arms around her middle, placing his chin on her shoulder. Emiko didn't move him away.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because you're spending the night at our house." Kaoru said, moving her legs to rest over his lap so the three of them could fit in the backseat of their limo.

"We want you to help us with the molasses and feather stuff." Hikaru said. Emiko looked at them in surprise. This was the first time the twins had ever wanted her help for a prank.

"You couldn't have just asked me to come with you?" Emiko asked.

"This was more fun." They said. Emiko sighed.

"Okay, but what about my house?" She asked, "What are my parents going to think?"

"We already called them." Kaoru said, "They said it was fine so long as we got you to school on time tomorrow. They even sent over a bag of clothes for you."

Emiko sighed, "Okay, let's say I agree to coming over to your house," She began, "What exactly do you plan on doing with me?"

"Well, we were thinking of something involving a lot of syrup and a messy bed." Hikaru said with a smirk. He was rewarded with a smack to the stomach, "Ow… That wasn't very nice…"

"Well, it's not nice to make it sound like all we're going to do is screw around." She said, "You know me better than that." She grinned and leaned back against the twin, purposely putting her mouth beside his neck, "I need a good foreplay first." She laughed when she felt Hikaru shudder at the movement of her lips against the skin of his neck. She pulled away and moved to sit in Kaoru's lap. "I'll be happy to help you guys with your prank on Tamaki." She wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck, smirking at the sight of his blush. She looked over her shoulder at Hikaru, "Now that's the fun stuff." Hikaru glared at her playfully and reached over, grabbing her waist and yanking her over into his lap. She squealed in laughter as she tried to pull away from him to sit in the middle seat, but he wouldn't let her. Kaoru even helped him out by pushing her into her brother's lap. They all laughed as they rough housed in the back seat of the limousine.

In the front seat of the car, the chauffer couldn't see the three people in the back, but he could hear the laughter and squealing loud and clear. He sighed tiredly.

"Teenagers…"

* * *

><p>"Much better." Emiko said as she walked into the twins' bedroom, wearing her pajamas. The two of them were playing a video game when she walked in, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms and both of them shirtless, but when she walked up to them, they pouted at the sight of what she wore. She was wearing a pair of comfortable sweat pants with a long T-shirt that read 'This <em>is<em> my sexy lingerie'. She noticed their perusal and looked at them oddly, "What?"

"Why didn't you wear the pajamas we put out for you?" Hikaru asked.

"Those scrap pieces? I don't think so." Emiko replied. She went over to where they were playing the game and sat at the end of the couch beside Kaoru. "You can't force me to wear that thing. Not in a thousand years." She pulled up her legs and made herself comfortable. Hikaru glanced at where she sat and got up, moving next to her. She scooted over to let him sit next to her, and he handed her his controller.

"Wanna play?" He asked, Emiko nodded and took the controller from him, starting to play with Kaoru as his partner in a special fighting game where they were both ninjas. As they played, Emiko was completely focused on beating Kaoru, who glanced at his brother. Hikaru gave him a knowing smirk, and Kaoru returned it.

"Hey, Emiko-chan," Kaoru began, "You wanna do a one-on-one fight?"

"Sure." Emiko said, completely unaware of the two brothers' plan. It was a quick fight, Kaoru pretending to be bad at playing one-on-one battles and losing purposely. Emiko smiled at her victory. "Dude! Total ownage!"

"Aw, man." Kaoru sighed.

"How about we make this a little more interesting, Emiko-chan?" Hikaru asked, taking the controller from Kaoru.

Emiko raised her eyebrow at him, "I'm listening."

"I have a little way to make this night more fun." Hikaru began, "If I win this battle, you'll be our slave for the rest of the night."

"And if I win?" She asked.

"Then me and Kaoru will be your slaves." Hikaru said.

"Oh, come on, Hikaru!" Kaoru whined, "It's bad enough you're making a losing bet, but don't drag _me_ into it!"

_Losing bet…?_ Emiko thought. She grinned and looked at Hikaru determinedly, "You're on." Hikaru grinned.

They picked out their characters and the venue. Once the game started, Hikaru furiously began pressing the buttons on his controller, opening up a barrage of virtual attacks on the character Emiko had chosen, not even giving her a chance to put up her defenses. Her defeat only took a half a minute. She gaped at the screen as it read PLAYER 1: WINNER. She looked over at Hikaru, who was grinning smugly.

"You… You hustled me…" She said in shock.

"Now, come on." Hikaru said with a sly grin, "A deal's a deal." He pointed to the room where they had laid out the pajamas they wanted her to wear, "Go put on the pajamas we picked out for you, _slave_." Emiko looked over at Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" She said, her tone indicating that he should do something to help her. He only grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like he said, a deal's a deal." He replied. Emiko looked at him incredulously, and then scowled.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the couch, still playing the video game, as they waited for Emiko to come back, wearing what they had made for her.<p>

It was a little idea they had come up with a few days ago.

Both brothers found Emiko attractive, and after a small argument, agreed to share her. So, they decided they would get her to come to their house on a night when their mom wasn't home. It was from that point on that the sexual tension that had resided between the three of them since they had first met was going to be resolved. They decided that, when it came to the point that they were all in bed, Kaoru would get her ass first.

"Hey, Kaoru." Hikaru began.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Emiko's been in there for a good while." Hikaru said, glancing at the room where she was changing. "At least twenty minutes."

"I'm sure she's just apprehensive." Kaoru assured, "I mean, she _is_ our slave for the rest of the night. She's probably wondering about what our intentions are, especially if we're making her wear _that_." Hikaru nodded in agreement.

There was a moment of silence between them as they continued to play the game.

"…I bet she's trying to escape through the window." Hikaru said.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Kaoru said. The twins shared a glance, and just as they were getting up to make sure she hadn't, the door opened, and they looked with wide eyes at the girl before them.

"T-There." Emiko was covering up her chest with one arm while the other one rested at her side, "I put on the damn lingerie." It was indeed lingerie, and just barely a negligee. It was a little black number with long, black, see-through sleeves. It fastened together in the front, and didn't come with a bra, and she knew that these perverted twins just wanted her to go without one, or they would rip it from her. Her entire face was flushed a bright red color in her embarrassment. The twins instantly felt their pants become a little tighter. Hikaru smirked and waved her over.

"Come here, slave." He ordered. Emiko went over to him, and her blush brightened when he patted his lap, "Sit in my lap." She begrudgingly did so, planning on sitting in his lap so her back was to him, but Hikaru had other ideas. She did sit with her back to him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and made sure her legs were open and over his. Her blush deepened.

"Hi-Hikaru!" She exclaimed, when she tried to close her legs, Hikaru put his hands on her thighs and kept them open.

"Sit like this." He ordered. Emiko did as she was told and sat with her legs wide open. Kaoru came up to her front and looked over her with a grin. Hikaru kept one arm around her middle and wrapped the other one around her shoulders, pulling her back so she would lean against him as Kaoru leaned over her.

"Now, slave, sit still." Kaoru said, reaching and placing one finger on the jugular of her neck, "Before we have you do anything, we need to inspect our slave to make sure you're in good condition." He began to trail his finger slowly down from her neck to her collar bone, and the valley of her breasts, to her stomach, which curled inward when he touched it, and she squealed as he began to head for her underwear. She quickly sat up and covered her mound with her hands.

"Not there!" She said quickly, "It's fine!"

"That may be," Hikaru said, "But what about here?" His hands went to her breasts and started groping them. Emiko let out a squeal and quickly tried to cover her breasts which, through the see-through material, were shown completely bare.

"T-That place is fine, too!" She said quickly. She felt her chin being cradled by Kaoru's hand and looked up at him as he pulled her blushing face up.

"Is that so?" He asked, "Well, the inspection isn't over just yet. We need to check your mouth, too." With that, he pressed his lips to hers in a warm kiss. Emiko instantly melted into it. She had fantasized about doing something like this with one of the twins, the fantasy alternated, depending on her mood, but never with both (Okay, maybe _once_, but she chastised herself for it later because it was _way_ too dirty). Kissing Kaoru was even better than she had imagined. When she felt a pair of lips kissing the side of her neck, and a pair of hands going to her breasts, she remembered that she was still straddling Hikaru. She pulled away from Kaoru to him, and her lips were immediately captured by the older twin's. Hikaru's hands went to her breasts and began to rub them, smirking into his kiss when he felt her nipples beginning to harden underneath his touch. Emiko let out a small whimper and shuddered as he groped her. He pulled away from her, leaving her panting and breathless, her face flushed.

"I think it's time we put our slave to good use." Hikaru said, smirking at the look on her face. He turned his gaze to his brother, "Don't you, Kaoru?"

"I do." Kaoru said, he leaned in closer to Emiko, "Do you want us to, Emiko?" Emiko looked into the golden eyes of Kaoru, her own a little glazed. She nodded silently, her face blooming in a blush. She couldn't help it. Their bodies, their smells, their words, it was so intoxicating, she couldn't resist them. She squeaked when Hikaru hooked his arms under her legs and around her back, picking her up princess-style. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it. Emiko looked up at the twins as they crawled on the bed, going to either side of her. She felt their hands on her skin, trailing down to the hem of the negligee she wore. Hikaru moved the negligee open and brushed his fingers along the skin of her stomach, watching as it curled inward again with a chuckle. Kaoru's hands went to the fastener at the front of the negligee, and looked at her questioningly, his fingers waiting for her permission to open it. She nodded silently again, and he undid the fastener, opening up the negligee and revealing her chest to them.

She blushed, feeling the twins' hungry eyes travelling all over her body. Embarrassed by her appearance, she covered herself with her hands, looking away from the twins. She had never felt so… exposed. Being like this in front of the twins, two men she admired very much, she felt extremely vulnerable. She felt a pair of lips on the skin of her shoulder, and felt two hands closing over her own.

"Don't hide from us." Hikaru whispered in her ear, kissing her jaw. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt their fingers grazing the skin of her breasts.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful." Kaoru murmured, reaching up and gently stroking her cheek, coaxing her to open her eyes. She looked up at him, and he smiled softly. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Hikaru continued to fondle her breasts as they kissed. His fingers traced around the areola of her breast, watching her nipples perk up with a confident smirk. Emiko squirmed underneath his hands, her lips still captured by Kaoru. Kaoru traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and she opened her mouth. Kaoru's tongue gently brushed against hers, and she let out a low moan, a sound the two brothers found encouraging. Hikaru continued to explore her skin with his fingers, then, he began to explore with his mouth, starting at her collar bone, gently kissing it and trailing down to her breasts. Emiko gasped as his tongue began to play with her nipples, and she arched her back. Kaoru pulled away, and began to do the same as his brother, both of their tongues toying with her breasts. Emiko squirmed and whimpered under them, feeling her arousal growing moister. Hikaru, seeing that her mouth was no longer taken by his brother, moved up and placed his lips on hers, immediately putting his tongue in her mouth. From this experience alone, she could tell the difference of the two twins. When Kaoru had kissed her, he had been gentle, almost sweet, as he had placed his tongue past her lips. With Hikaru, he was passionate and wild. He loved taking the lead, and he explored every crevice her mouth had to offer him. It was an incredible experience for her to feel.

Hikaru eventually pulled away, leaving her gasping for air. She felt Hikaru's hand grab her wrist and direct it toward something. She soon found her hand touching his groin, where she felt his hard erection waiting for her beneath the cloth of his pajama bottoms. She blushed deeply, and looked up into the mischievous golden eyes of Hikaru.

"You see what you do to me?" He asked her, his voice low and husky in a way that made her shudder. She nodded, answering his question, "Now, do you plan on doing something about it?" She was silent for a moment, then she moved to sit up. She gestured for Hikaru to stand on his knees, and he did so in confusion. The two brothers watched as she got on her knees and gently kissed his neck. Hikaru took in a deep breath as she began to trail her kisses down to his chest, his stomach, and stopping at the waistline of his bottoms. She gulped nervously, and with shaking hands, she moved it away, his erection popped out in front of her, and her blush deepened. She wasn't an innocent girl. But she had only been with one man, and he wasn't as… well-endowed as Hikaru. And since Kaoru was his twin, that meant he was the same way. She closed her eyes and kissed the head, hearing Hikaru take in a sharp breath. She kissed his length completely, then licked him from base to tip. Hikaru shuddered at the feeling. He didn't expect her to do this. He only expected her to kiss him, not do a _blowjob_, but he wasn't complaining.

He threaded his fingers through her dark brown hair as she began to lick and suck him. She couldn't take in much of him, only a little past the tip, but she did the best she could to please him. Kaoru, getting a little frustrated from just watching, decided to join in. He put his hands on either side of Emiko's waist and had her lift up her bottom. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled it down. He chuckled a little when he saw that she had become so wet that she had a small line of her juices connecting to her underwear.

"Someone's turned on." He said with a chuckle. Emiko let out a squeal as he touched her slit. She moved her head, releasing Hikaru's length from her mouth and looked back at Kaoru with wide eyes.

"W-What are you—" She was cut off by Hikaru's hands moving her head back to his erection.

"I don't think you were done yet." Hikaru said with a grin. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "You're our slave, remember? We get to do whatever we want with you." She frowned at his words, but did as he asked and returned to what she had been doing before, and took the head of his penis in her mouth again. Kaoru ran his finger up and down her folds with a grin before leaning in, his lips brushing the sensitive skin. Emiko let out a small whimper as he did. She squealed when she felt his mouth beginning to play with her, his tongue running up and down her folds. She gasped and moved away from Hikaru, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Ka-Kaoru, stop!" She said, "That's… That place is dirty…"

"It's more erotic that way, isn't it?" Kaoru asked, pulling away for a moment, then going back. Emiko whimpered in pleasure at the feeling.

"No one told you to stop." Hikaru said, cupping her chin and bringing her head up to him. Without question, she continued what she was doing before, trying to take in more of him than she had before. She whimpered as Kaoru's tongue began to glide between her labia, circling her clitoris. She arched her spine, also moving her hips up higher in the air as a result, letting Kaoru explore more of her. She kept bobbing her head up and down Hikaru's length, taking in a little more of him each time. Hikaru gasped as she began to take almost all of him inside her mouth. He gripped at her hair, "Emiko… chan…!" He pulled her away from him, and she gasped for air, Kaoru still attacking her mercilessly with his tongue. Hikaru leaned down and kissed her, his mouth moving sensually against hers before pulling away a moment later. He looked at Emiko's face, smirking at how dazed she looked, her eyes clouded with lust, and she was panting heavily. He moved to her side, his hands going to where her breasts were, toying with them. Emiko let out a whimper as they continued, bending over as they kept going. Kaoru latched his mouth around her clitoris and started sucking. Emiko squealed when he did.

"Kaoru!" She cried out, she could hear the sounds his mouth was making, and while it was incredibly pleasurable, she was mortified at the sound, "Don't make such loud sucking noises! _Ahn~_!" Kaoru pulled away, licking his lips, tasting the honey that had come out from her.

"I think it's time we move forward." Kaoru said, he traced his finger around her entrance, and she whimpered again.

"I think you're right." Hikaru said. They moved Emiko so she would lie on her back, looking up at the two of them. "Do you want to keep going, Emiko-chan?"

"I… I thought… you guys were going… to do what you wanted…" Emiko panted out, "Without regard for… my opinion…"

"We're not totally heartless." Kaoru said, "If we did this kind of stuff without your permission, it's not sex, it's rape."

"And we're definitely not rapists." Hikaru said, "So, do you want to keep going or don't you?"

"I…" Emiko looked up at the two, and nodded, "I do…"

"Who do you want?" Kaoru asked, he and his brother leaning down, teasing her breasts with their mouths again. Emiko whimpered, her arms curling upward and grabbing onto the headboard.

"What kind of question is that?" Emiko gasped out, arching her back in pleasure as the twins' hands went down to her nether regions, toying with her, "I want both of you."

"Who first?" Hikaru asked, they needed to know which one Emiko wanted first, her feelings about them rested entirely on who would go first.

"I… I just want both of you…!" Emiko said, struggling to keep from crying out as Hikaru's fingers went into her entrance while Kaoru played with her clitoris. That was all they needed to hear as they both went up to her and kissed her deeply, fully, one after the other, still toying with her entrance. She squirmed beneath them, her voice coming out in whimpers and whines as they kept going. She felt them lifting her up, and she looked to see that Hikaru was holding her in his lap. He held onto her hips and kissed her deeply as she felt his penis rubbing against her entrance. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped into her, moving so he was sheathed in her completely. She tightened her grip on the twin, holding him closely, as she felt some pain shoot through her. She hadn't slept with anyone in a while, so she was unprepared when he came into her, making her feel some pain. Hikaru groaned throatily as he felt her cover him, and did his best to restrain his movements. He looked back at his brother, who nodded at him in return. Hikaru leaned back a little, keeping Emiko against him as he moved so he was lying down on the bed with her on top of him. Emiko, thinking he wanted her to ride him, moved to sit up, but was pushed down by Kaoru, so her chest was up against Hikaru's. She felt something trying to probe her anus, and she looked back to see Kaoru was planning to do her in the ass.

"It's okay, right?" He asked, Emiko, although a little apprehensive at the idea of anal sex, nodded in consent, and he pushed in—Or, tried to. Emiko was aroused, but it wasn't enough to make Kaoru's entrance any less painful on her, and she cried out in pain. Kaoru grunted, unable to get more than the tip inside her. He pulled away and went over to the nightstand. "Hang on." He pulled out a bottle of lube, and Emiko's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Why do you have that?" She asked as Kaoru came around to her backside, putting some in his hand.

"Let's just say we like to do sex experiments." Kaoru said with a grin as he coated her anus with the viscous fluid, then put his soaked finger inside. Emiko cried out, unfamiliar with the feeling of something in her ass, but tried to hold back her cries by biting her lip and gripping at the sheets on other side of Hikaru. He frowned at the sight of her pain, and kissed away the tears that leaked out of her eyes as Kaoru repositioned himself. He pushed in, and Emiko cried out again, but this time, it hurt a little less as Kaoru was able to push further and further in much easier. He grunted in pleasure once he was completely inside. Emiko bit her lip to keep from crying out at the feeling. She had never felt like this before! The two of them inside of her at the same time made her feel so full. She felt as if she were going to tear open from them being inside her.

"Emiko-chan, can we move?" Hikaru asked, a little desperate to get moving. She nodded, and the two started moving at a slow, steady pace, so as not to hurt her too much, and it was bearable. She let out little whines as the twins moved in and out of her, completely in sync with each other. When they pulled out, she could feel the space where the twins had been, and when they moved back in, she felt full again. It still hurt a little as they moved, but she could deal with it. She closed her eyes as they moved, focusing on the feeling of the twins inside her, and the feeling of Hikaru's chest against hers. She didn't see how the twins shared a glance, and Kaoru nodded at Hikaru. Emiko opened her eyes when she felt she was being pushed up into a sitting position. Kaoru wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up as Hikaru moved to sit up. Emiko let out a whine when the new position caused a new stimulation in her body. The twins began to move again, and she moved with them, going up when they went in, and down when they moved out. She let out small whines and whimpers as they moved, her breath coming fast.

Hikaru reached up and brought her face to his, kissing her passionately to try and distract her from the pain she was feeling. He knew she was hurting, but it just felt so _good_ to be inside her. Kaoru, wanting to help her as well, reached up and started playing with her breasts, eliciting a moan from her.

Soon, she began to relax, and the twins began to move a little faster and get a little deeper in her. Her gasps and whimpers began to turn to moans of pleasure, and the twins took that as a sign to move faster, so they did. Emiko tried to control her breath as the twins moved in and out of her. There wasn't any more pain, she was in too much ecstasy. She had never had this kind of sexual experience before, but it was something she could quickly get addicted to. She could feel Kaoru's hands toying with her chest, and the way Hikaru's tongue moved inside her set her body on fire. She could feel them getting deeper and deeper and…

"Oh, _God_!" She cried out when they both hit a spot, different spots in different areas, but when they did, she saw stars, and her body trembled. The twins were surprised at her reaction and stopped. Kaoru moved his hands to her middle and Hikaru didn't pull her back to him. She panted heavily and looked at the twin in front of her, "Don't stop." Hikaru smirked at her words and he and his brother moved again, hitting that same spot again. She cried out, tightening around both of them. They hit it again, and again, and again. Her cries carried through the room, and she wouldn't be surprised if they carried outside the room, but she didn't care. She just cared about how long this would last. She begged them not to stop as she was sandwiched between them. They answered her with kisses along her neck and the back of her shoulders. There was no way they were going to stop, not now. The way she squeaked and moaned just urged them onward, but they weren't going to last much longer. They moved faster, and harder, and they were sure she would be sore in the morning, but the way she was reacting now, her lustful, excited face, her moans and squeals, it had to be worth it.

When they hit her G-spots dead on in sync, Emiko's body suddenly tensed with a loud cry, her fingers clenching on Hikaru's shoulder, and her back arching violently. The twins felt her squeezing them, and couldn't take it anymore. They let out grunts as they quickly pulled out of her, releasing their cum on her back and on her stomach.

Once they were finished, they released her, and she collapsed down on the bed. They did the same, lying on either side of her. After a moment of rest, the room completely silent except for their breathing, the two brothers looked over at Emiko, who seemed completely exhausted. She looked at the two of them, noticing how they were looking at her.

"Well?" They asked her.

"Well what?" She asked in return.

"How was it?" Kaoru asked. Emiko blushed a little.

"It was… it was great." She said, "Best I've had." She frowned and pointed her finger at them, "Don't let that get to your heads." The twins grinned.

"We won't." They said. They brought their arms around her middle and held her between them.

"So… can we do this again sometime?" Hikaru asked. Emiko looked at him, and saw he looked almost pleading. She looked over at Kaoru, and saw him mirroring the same expression. She sighed and brought her arm up to cover her eyes.

"If you guys don't cum all over me again." She said, "It makes me feel like a whore." They smiled.

"We'll wear condoms next time." They promised and moved closer to her. She moved her arm and looked at the twins.

"So… does this mean we're lovers now?" She asked.

"If you wanna be." Kaoru said, "We don't have to be." They didn't want to force her to be with them.

"I'm just worried about whether or not you two can't share." Emiko said.

"We already went through this." Hikaru said, "We're not kids. We can share."

_Not kids?_ Emiko thought with a smile, "Could have fooled me."

"What does that mean?" They asked, faking offense at her tone.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Emiko said dismissively. She smiled and brought her arms around the shoulders of the twins at her sides. She let out a sigh, "I'm tired…"

"Then rest." Kaoru said, he reached up and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, you deserve it." Hikaru agreed, kissing her other cheek. They reached over and covered them with the bed sheets.

"Sleep well, Emiko-chan." Hikaru said.

"We love you." Kaoru said.

"I love you guys, too…" Emiko replied tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>So… Like? Don't like?<strong>

**Want more?**

**Let me know.**


End file.
